Strings Of Fate
by writersguild101002
Summary: In a war torn world, Naruto is killed off during the fourth shinobi war and sent back to the past(original Naruto timeline) to undo the mistakes of the past. Will he succeed with the problems of both future and past?


Naruto walked into a dark cave. Alongside him were Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada. In front of him were all the few people who remained alive. All of them were civilians. Not one man, woman or child capable of becoming shinobi remained. Behind them were a few people whom they had saved. A rare few who had escaped the first onslaught of Kaguya. And now, she wasn't the only problem they were facing. Adobe aliens from outside, the original Ootsutsuki, they called themselves. Ootsutsuki Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashiki. As he walked further, the people around him rose. All the hope had faded from them. Now, hope was the last thing they needed. The four the remaining shinobi were gods to these people and in some sense they were gods. They were the last hope of these people if they had any remaining. They let the four of them through from where they went to their quarters.

Naruto was not happy. He had been struggling all this while just to get rid of Kaguya and now these dumb arseholes named Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashili had joined the fray. Naruto kicked his bed. He sat down on it and saw the orange jacket which he had written when he was still a wet behind the ears genin, New to the world of shinobi, naive and trusting anyone. Now, years of war had tempered him. He rarely ever let out. Most people still saw him as a savior, like the time after Pain's attack. However it was only Sasule, Boruto and Sarada who knew him for what he truly was. He had left many people to fire just so that the common populace who survived kaguya's arrival with the tree and it's roots. Everyone had been turned into a white zetsu. With luck, he and Sasuke had saved a few hundred people. The Konoha twelve were few of them. They had kept up the battle which had raged on for over two decades now. Neither side biting the dust. During the war, many of the Konoha twelve had children. He and Hinata had two children during the time, Boruto and Himawari. Kaguya had killed Hinata and Himawari when she had ambushed them in sleep. Who'd have thought the Rabbit Goddess would have stopped to such low means to get rid of them. Kaguya had drowned Sakura in her own blood when she wss pushed to her lines taking down nearly a billion white zetsu with her. Ino and Tenten had perished in the same battle.

There were so many others who'd gone down in battle because he and Sasuke, the only ones powerful enough to protect then as such are occupied with the God damned Kaguya.

Now the only ones remaining were him, Sasuke, Sarada, and Boruto. He slammed his fist down his desk. He would need to do something about the growing Ootsutsuki threat. If he couldcould get their white zetsu army out of the way victory would be within hand's reach. While the four Ootsutsuki were no pushovers themselves, they were easy pickings for the four of them put together. It was just their God damned zetsu army which never seemed to end. There were billions if not trillions of them and the so called Gods used them as canon fodder to their guys, weaken them and to try and kill them. They just needed to separate them from their army and they'd be done for.

As Naruto was thinking such thoughts, a huge rumble shook the cave. Naruto knew this was coming for a long time. They'd have to shift their hideout again. It was getting hard with so many places being invested with hordes of zetsu. He shushin'd out to the front of the cave to see the only people who could match his strength. He also saw the entire Zetsu army in front of him. He turned to Sasuke and said, "I guess this is the end game now. No turning back here on out." He turned to Boruto, Sarada and Sasuke and said, "It's been an honor fighting by your side. I wish we weren't in a war torn works but guess we can do nothing about it. Boruto, Sarada, if we were in a time of peace, I would have for something lesser or more, but now, all I say to you two is, Survive and win this war. Me and Sasuke shall always be by your side. Even if we due we shall still survive through you guys so survive. Live your own lives. Good bye."

Sasuke said, "Whatever he says. Survive, for our sake, Survive. Like you said, Naruto, we're in the end game now. We either destroy these buffoons our die trying."

The two of them smiled to each other and launched into a flurry of attacks. They were taking down white zetsu by the hundreds but there was nearly a trillion of them so hundreds wasn't going to make a lot of difference. Behind the two of them, Boruto and Sarada moved behind them taking down hundreds of zetsu. They were making absolutely no dent to the numbers of the zetsu. They destroyed around a thousand per second and yet, this way out would take tress to go through all of them. Sasuke and Naruto clearly knew this as the two of them did a combined Susanoò and Tailed Beast mode. Now they were taking down tens of thousands with them. Boruto and Sarada son followed suit and started using S-ranked ninjutsu as though they were E-ranked. They were destroying the Zetsu army while not melting a single kilo gram of the ice berg that was the zetsu army.

 **Two hours of continuous white zetsu killing later,**

Naruto was frustrated. They had been doing this for two hours now and yet not one Ootsutsuki had shown up. He was just angry.

Just when Naruto was thinking of this, four white streaks passed through them. He now noticed the mistake he had done. He had left the civilians unprotected. The other three had noticed this as well and now all four of them were flying to the hideout. While no zetsu had entered it, the four self proclaimed Gods had entered it and had killed everyone. No one was left. Naruto snapped, so did the others. Then all of a sudden, the Ootsutsuki went out.

Naruto and the others soon followed suit. They saw the four damned Oostustuki but this time there weren't just white zetsu. There were a good number of other Ootsutsuki.

Momoshiki said, "It's quite unfortunate my friends had to come here. You killed quite a lot of zetsu. These zetsu were imported from other planets you know. Their owners have come for retribution. So before you get to me, you need to get through my generic army of zetsu and my other reinforcements."

What Momoshiki did not know was that he had awakened a beast, rather four beasts. The earth was shattered in an instant with four shockwaves. Trillions of zetsu died in an instant as the four remaining shinobi went all out.

The Ootsutsuki army tried to face them all, but it was all in vain. With each shot they were destroying the planet piece by piece. Naruto finally came to the covering weasel Momoshiki. He said, "It's now your turn to die."

Momoshiki put up a good resistance for a weasel. He did a good job dodging all of Naruto's attacks. Finally after an hour, Naruto managed to land an attack. Momoshiki was put down to the ground. Pain was all Momoshiki felt with each and every bone in his body broken. The other three major Ootsutsuki had already been killed and Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada were making mincemeat of the pitiable Ootsutsuki reinforcements Momoshiki had brought. Just as Naruto was about to land the final blow on Momoshiki, nearly a hundred red spikes if chakra stabbed him in the back. Naruto said, "You could have at least fought your last battle and died honorably as a man, you Fuckin weasel. I'll fucking kill you."

Just as he was about to kill Momoshiki he was again shattered by a flurry of chakra arrows. He fell down to the ground. Momoshiki managed to stand up and say, "If I am a Fucking weasel then what does that make you crappy vulgar creature?"

Naruto said, "That makes me an honorable man who doesn't fucking back stab even his enemies. I die today as an honorable man who doesn't fucking cower behind an army of fucking imposters and weaklings. At least in death I shall meet my wife and my daughter. All of my friends. You on the other hand shall fucking beg for death while you will suffer. These many years against you have taught me diverging, immortality isn't a blessing, it's a fucking curse and I hope you enjoy it." Saying so, Naruto breathed his last.

Sasuke, Sarada and Boruto noticed it instantly. Their already destroyed planet would now be home to the destroyed bodies of a good number of Oostustuki. Sasuke made his way to Momoshiki and badly mutilated his already broken body. Momoshiki was going pay dearly for everything he had caused. He then went on to make mincemeat of the others.

Meanwhile, in the astral plane in the afterlife,

Naruto woke up in a large and spread out plain. It was filled with grass. He walked on aheadahead and saw Ootsutsuki Hogoromo, The Safe Of Six Paths. The strongest man. He was as strong as him and Sasuke combined. Yet here they were, both of them dead along with the planet itself.

Hogoromo said, "While I thank you for taking care of the planet and the few survivors, you should have taken care of her when she still underestimated you. You failed, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and said, "You know what I find funny old man, _you_ criticizing _me_ for not being down _your_ mother. That's mighty coming you. Truly is."

Hogoromo said, "I _did_ beat her. I sealed her off into the moon Shi that she would never be able to return."

Naruto said, " Yeah, and **she fucking came back.** Guess you aren't that good at sealing huh?"

Hogoromo said, "My sealing was properly done. I gave you the means to do it again. You didn't take the chance when you had it."

Naruto said, "You do know that she's less than that cowering fucker Momoshiki don't you? She learnt from her mistakes against you. She didn't stay to battle us. She left the moment she got the chance. If you had just killed her off when _you_ had the chance, then this problem would have never occurred."

Hogoromo lost it now, " **I couldn't kill her. She's too strong to be killed."**

Naruto laughed, "Too strong, **Sarada killed her by herself when Sarada was weakened.** Given, she is stronger than Sasuke, but you are supposed to be stronger than both me **and** Sasuke. And you even had your brother to help you out. The two of you can create the moon and even control it. **Kaguya** can't. Yet she was too strong to be killed huh?"

Hogoromo kept quite. He sighed in defeat and said, "Let's forget about that. I have talked to the Gods of Life and Death. They are willing to give you another chance. They want to talk to you. I may have wasted my chance but you have another one. Don't lose it."

Naruto was transported to another dimension, ripped from this one. He found himself in front of two people.


End file.
